


Sonic: Adventures of the Blue Blur Season 2

by Nexter45



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexter45/pseuds/Nexter45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and friends jump back into the fray after 2 years. Eggman is plotting something for them, and it might just shake the universe to its core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to Season 2 of Sonic: Adventures of The Blue Blur. I am your author, Nexter45, and would like to thank you for reading the fic, and also will inform you of a slight format change. At the posting of Season 1 of the fic I had it fully completed, and had decided to get an AO3 to post it in it's entirety. This time I will be uploading the episodes after they come out on my FF.net. If you want to read them before they are posted here, just search the title of the fic, or Nexter45 and you should find it. I hope you enjoy Season 2, as much as I will enjoy writing it.

SEASON 2 [Episode 1] And They All Fall In: Part 1

Nighttime had fallen on the suburbs of Station Square. Cream the Rabbit looked at her reflection as she sat alone in her room. Her room was like any average 12 year olds, with plush toys on her bed and band posters on her walls. She glanced over at the window across the room, looking at the street, then back to the mirror in front of her. It had been almost 2 years since Sonic and everyone else had left to go train. She sighed, leaning over her cell phone. It had become part of her nightly ritual to wait and see if Amy might call. She never did, but still Cream sat by the phone, hoping to hear from her friend. All she really wanted to do was talk about everything that had changed since everyone left. She looked back at her mirror, a sigh escaping her lips.

Even though it had been only 2 years, she looked markedly older, having grown to about Amy's height. She now also wore a hairdo much like her mother's and it suited her well. She was toned and athletic, which was the oddest part to most anyone she talked to. Cream really wasn't into sports, and no one saw her make any marked effort to achieve her physique. Well there was a _reason_ no one saw. She walked over to her closet and shuffled through her clothes, pulling a box out from out behind them. She laid it out on her bed. It was unassuming enough, marked only with the word toys on the side. She smiled slightly, lifting the lid slowly. It was about time anyway.

*** Downtown Station Square, about 10:30 pm***

Station Square was no stranger to theft and other crimes. Like any metropolis they had their fair share of problems. And tonight was no different. Two thugs had backed a man into a corner of a dead-end alley. It was unclear whether or not they were going to kill him, but someone had to act fast. On the roof above two masked vigilantes peered down, planning their move. The larger one nodded as the smaller one made a hand gesture. She clambered quickly onto the larger one's back, and he dove off the building, belly-flopping onto one of the thugs knocking him unconscious. The other began to run away, but the small one leapt from the larger one, covering the distance and landing a kick that left the assailant out cold. She walked back to see her big friend talking to the stunned man, who was still cowering in the corner of the alley.

“You ok mister?” Big the Cat asked, his voice still as innocent sounding as ever.

“Y-yes I-I-I'm quite alright,” He stood with the help of Big, who was wearing a mask covering his eyes and a red cape. Big's get up was simple but it seemed to get the job done.

“What was that about?” Cream inquired, her costume now easily visible in the moonlight. The suit she was wearing was orange, much like her old favorite dress. She had a cowl, through which her ears stuck through, and she wore a light blue cape, as a compliment to her suit. They were well made get ups, even if Cream had made them by hand. The man shook his head after a moment taking in the scene.

“I, uh, guess they just had a bone pick and I was the most readily available,” He shrugged, “But, uh, I guess you guys are the vigilantes that've been running around for the past few years?”  
“The very same,” Cream smiled as she replied, “You can call us, uhh.” She looked over at Big who shrugged. In the two years that they had taken up being vigilantes they had never once thought of names for themselves. She pondered for a bit before she came up with something, “The Jumping Flash and Catman.”

The man chuckled for a moment, “Well thanks you two, I got to head home, stay safe out there.”

Cream walked over to Big and began to fly the both of them back up to the rooftops.

***Cream and Vanilla's house, 3 am***

Cream slipped silently back into her house via the window. She changed into her pajamas and flopped down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling a moment before her mind wandered to before her and Big became vigilantes and inevitably their first time actually fighting crime.

Two years ago, after everyone had left, Cream and Big were playing in her room. She began to talk about how everyone had left to go train, and how it was unfair that the two of them had been left to do, well, nothing. At the time, the two were listening to a radio when a news bulletin came on concerning the rise of crime in Station Square. It was then that Cream had the idea to take up a costume and deal out justice. Unfortunately the first time the two of them went out, they were vastly unprepared and they suffered for it. Vanilla almost had a coronary after seeing her daughter so battered and bruised. Luckily Cream was able to explain everything in a way that made Vanilla satisfied, or the duos crime fighting days would've been over before they had even started. After some intensive, secret training, they took back to the streets and had been cleaning them up ever since.

She smiled to herself. It had been an amazing 2 years. She had gone from a small, innocent girl, to a powerful young woman. Cream sat up when her phone began to buzz, picking it up off her desk. She looked down at the number and quickly answered it.

“H-hello, Amy?”

“We're on our way Cream,”

The line beeped, and Cream looked out the window. It was finally time for everyone to come home.

 

**NEXT TIME: Knuckles leaves the Chaotix to train on Angel Island, so he can welcome Rouge and Omega back from their missions abroad.How have the 2 years changed them and what will the Chaotix actually do while Knuckles is gone? Find out in part 2!**


	2. S2 Episode 2

Sonic: Adventures of the Blue Blur

SEASON 2 [Episode 2] And They All Fall In: Part 2

Knuckles sat atop the Master Emerald, his eyes shut. He had been spending much more time meditating since he had taken the Chaotix under his wing. They were on the other side of the island, running, carrying heavy weights. Knuckles chuckled a little. Though he had been working them hard for the past couple years, they always met the challenge, no matter how difficult it was. Knuckles once again cleared his mind, so he could commune with the Master Emerald. In the 2 years of meditation, he was able to learn how to resonate with the Emerald, allowing to get glimpses of the past, as well as glimpses of far away happenings, in concert to locations of the Chaos Emeralds. He had even made contact with the spirit of Tikal, allowing him to commune with his ancestors again. He had taken a few more tribal cues with his appearance, with bands in his hair and a simple necklace he had fashioned himself.

Just then Vector came running out from the jungle nearby, panting, lugging a heavy belt around his waist. He collapsed to his knees in front of Knuckles, panting, interrupting the echidna's meditation.

“Hey b-boss,” Vector gasped, “W-we got some news for you.”

Charmy and Espio quickly followed, looking much less tired. They took positions next to Vector, standing at the ready. Vector picked himself up, collecting himself before he began to speak.

“We got a call on the radio,” Vector produced his modified walkie, “Apparently Rouge is gonna be back in town soon.”

Knuckles chuckled, “You guys just can't help yourselves can you? Still listening to encrypted transmissions from our friends at GUN, huh?” Knuckles hopped down off the Master Emerald's pedestal, walking towards the jungle, “I'm headed out for a while, don't wait up.”

*** [REDACTED] Transport, Early Morning ***

Rouge sat in the back of a GUN air transport. The modified cargo plane had served as a sort of an unofficial base for the last few years, as the organization was running operations all over the world. She hadn't changed much, but now wore something more akin to a special forces uniform, consisting of a button up shirt and an armored jacket. She wore modified slacks with built in armor and padding. She still wore her signature boots, but they looked much more worn and the hearts were now a dark purple, likely to help with concealment. A heart shape pinned on her jacket caught a bit of the morning light as she stood in the back of the plane, looking out a window.

“Hey big guy, how much longer till we get back?” She asked, still looking out the window.

Omega, strapped down in the back of a large jeep in the middle of the hold, looked over to her, “By my calculations, our ETA is 2 hours.” Omega turned back to looking at the cargo bay door. He remained largely unchanged, save for a few new dings and dents from combat.

“It's gonna be weird being back,” she mused, “But I think I'm going to enjoy seeing everyone again. I wonder if everyone is back yet?”

“There is a 98 percent chance we are among the first to arrive back.”

“It was a rhetorical question big guy,” Rouge chuckled.

*** Downtown Central City, Noon ***

“Jeez, being back in the city sure is weird,” Knuckles thought to himself. In the time he had been training with the Chaotix, he had sequestered himself to the island. The only interaction from outside the island was Vector's walkie talkie, which was modified to pick up large radio bandwiths, both encrypted and otherwise. As he walked across a park he could see a large sign for the GUN Headquarters looming in the distance. He slowly walked through throngs of people, making his way towards the office. As he approached he saw a large, hulking shape, accompanied by a much smaller shape emerge from the building. He quickened his pace, skillfully dodging people, moving like water through a stream. “Rouge!” He yelled, raising his gloved hand to make himself more visible. The smaller shape stopped and turned, revealing Rouge the Bat. She was carrying a large duffle bag, which she proceeded to drop. She hit a break-neck pace, almost knocking Knuckles over as she slammed into him in a big hug.

“Oh Knuckie I missed you!” Rouge squeezed him tight. Knuckles was stunned. He had honestly not expected such a warm welcome. He expected a pet name or two, he blushed, not even attempting to return the hug.

“I-I missed you too,” He stuttered, “How's things?”

Rouge pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders, “Good, and I'm glad to be back.” She shook him a bit as she said that, a wide grin on her face. She hadn't realized how much she missed anyone until she saw Knuckles. Being alone on missions with just Omega was fine, but it had made her appreciate her other friends a lot more. She paused a second looking Knuckles over, “You do something with your hair?”

“Y-yeah, something like that.”

“Are we the first ones to get back?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Well, I guess your calculations were correct big guy.”

Unbeknownst to the trio, a small fly-like robot was flying about the scene. In a faraway location, the reunion was being displayed, the light from a large bank of monitors shining off the glasses of Eggman. He cackled loudly, “Yes you fools! Enjoy yourself while you can!”

 

**NEXT TIME: Shadow and Amy return from their training in the unforgiving wilderness. How has this changed them, and will Eggman accidentally show his hand early? Find out in Part 3.**

 


End file.
